


Equivalent Exchange

by EmperorsVornskr



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Hux is Scary, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trans Armitage Hux, brief emotional sexin but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr
Summary: When General Hux finds the aftermath of the fight between the scavenger and Kylo Ren, his world is turned upside down, and he's forced to confront feelings he'd been denying even to himself. What follows is a set of chain reactions that will have reactions and repercussions across the galaxy as he has something else to come to terms with- there is an Awakening, and he's part of it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Bellava Parnadee/Amret Engell
Comments: 39
Kudos: 125
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderfully sweet and talented ItsSteffNow is my artist pairing for this piece, and it was a DELIGHT to work with her! You can find her on [twitter](https://twitter.com/itssteffnow%22) and [tumblr](https://itssteffnow.tumblr.com/)!

Hux wasn’t sure what made him run deeper into the  _ Supremacy  _ when it was falling apart to its very core. Any sane man would have fled to an escape pod, a shuttle- anything but further into the flaming ruins of the dying capital ship. 

Yet something spurred him to the lift, risking the stability of its mechanisms as he rode it to the throne room, something that gripped his chest, turning his ribcage into a vice around his lungs and heart. His heart raced, pounding in his too-tight ribs, and his gut felt full of molten lead that curled and coiled in his viscera like a living thing set to rip him apart. 

Hux had never ignored his gut before- and it had never steered him wrong. When his gut told him to do something, or told him something was wrong, he listened. 

When his gut told him Aristocra Mitth’ail’inrokini was smitten with Sloane, he’d told her, and it had been right- and now his adoptive mother was happily married to a powerful Chiss woman she was deeply in love with. When his gut told him that Brooks had been the one who sabotaged his shuttle, it had been right, and he’d finally had the excuse he needed to kill one of his childhood abusers. When his gut told him the time wasn’t right to kill Brendol, he’d been patient- and rewarded with Phasma, who helped him kill Brendol and set him free from his oppressive shadow. His gut instinct was never wrong, and it made him the patient man he was today- a patience his enemies mistook for weakness.

Sloane had told him he had a sense for leading, for planning, for knowing how things should go, the places they were supposed to fit, and for understanding the motives of others long before anyone else. She encouraged that intuition, those instincts, telling him they were qualities of a good, capable leader.  Hux had wondered otherwise, but the alternative was horrifying- and Sloane knew that, too- so they both chalked it up to a mind made for military greatness, that perhaps it was an aptitude, a gift similar to that of Grand Admiral Thrawn. 

The only time he’d ignored his gut was with the  _ Supremacy _ . He’d had the awful feeling that having all their resources in one place that was not impenetrable was foolhardy, and an unnecessary show of power. Starkiller Base had been different, he told himself, as it was a weapon, and didn’t contain most of, if not all of the Order’s resources. The  _ Supremacy _ was a mistake, but there was no safe way to tell Snoke no, and now, he was seeing the proof of why his instinct was always right. 

The lift doors opened, and Hux froze at the scene before him. 

Snoke was dead, his body in literal pieces by his throne, his Praetorian dead all across the room. The only living beings were two figures- one in black, prone on the floor, and one in grey and white, looming over the one in black. His vision shrank to a pinpoint of rage as he recognised the figure in grey to be the scavenger girl. She was bent over him, her hands hesitating, considering, and conflict was obvious on her youthful face. 

Hux knew the girl was a Force user, he knew she likely would be able to counter anything he tried, but his body wasn’t listening to him. He let his greatcoat slide off his shoulders to the floor, and was moving before he fully understood what he was doing. He was moving towards the girl in a focused rage, his feet carrying him swiftly across the scorched floor littered with debris as his hand pulled out his hidden blaster. His teeth were bared as he lifted it, aimed, and fired. 

The girl moved her hand, and Hux’s shot went wild, then the blaster itself was yanked from his hand and thrown across the room. Hux didn’t hesitate, his wrists flicking and his monomolecular knives slipping from the seams of his sleeves as he resumed his advancement on the girl, his face gone cold with murderous intent. Maybe she could overpower his first two knives with the Force, but Hux had more than one on his person, and not all of them were for stabbing- others were for quick precision cuts, throwing or disabling. 

More than one was poisoned. 

The girl darted away, fast and light on her feet, and slipped into the adjacent private bay that contained Snoke’s shuttle. Hux followed after her, almost as quick, but was too far behind to catch up with the even faster Jedi. The hatch closed as he got close enough to the shuttle. He backed away just in time to avoid being knocked back as the shuttle’s engine roared to life and the ship shot out of the hangar bay.  Hux bared his teeth at the retreating shuttle, a snarl curling his lip. He cursed, but didn’t linger long- he had more important things to tend to. He had to get Kylo up, and get them both out of there before the  _ Supremacy  _ fell apart around them, and took them down with her. Hux turned smartly on his heel and returned to the ruined throne room, to Kylo’s prone form- the oaf was still unconscious.

“Kylo, get up,” he sighed, sliding his knives back into the seams before retrieving his blaster. 

He strode over to Snoke’s throne and rummaged around for what was truly important- Snoke’s code cylinders, the datacards hidden in the compartment at the base of the throne. He paused, eyeing the halved corpse with disdain, then bent down and slipped the ring off Snoke’s finger- he’d overheard it was important to the Knights of Ren somehow. It didn’t look very impressive to him- the gold band had script on it he couldn’t read, and the crystal was actually more like obsidian, jagged, and tall, rather awkward, all things considered, unless-

Unless it was meant to add pain to blows against insubordinate underlings- or apprentices. His gut twisted a bit, remembering how many times he’d seen Kylo with a split lip or bloody, cut nose.

“Kylo, get up, you overgrown child, we don’t have time for you to sprawl about,” he growled, brought back to his senses as the ship rumbled and shook again from explosions and chain reactions deep in her bowels.

There was no response. Hux turned and saw the man was still lying where he and the scavenger had both left him. He sighed and went to Kylo’s side, kneeling beside him, rolling him over and jostling him. 

“Kylo, wake u-”

Kylo’s head lolled to the side limply, and Hux noticed his chest wasn’t rising. Hux gasped, his throat catching, and panic rose painfully in his chest as the blood drained from his face, his face, neck and chest tingling and burning in fear. He gave Kylo’s face a brisk slap, and nothing happened. He removed a glove and pressed his fingers to Kylo’s neck where his carotid artery should be pulsing- and felt nothing. His breath came faster, panicked, and he grabbed Kylo by the shoulders, shaking him. 

“Kylo, _wake_ _up_!” he hissed, his panic rising as Kylo’s head fell back, almost unnaturally, and the ship shuddered around them, the bowels of the _Supremacy_ groaning as infrastructures deep within slowly failed in a domino effect. 

“No, no,  _ no _ , you can’t be  _ dead _ , Kylo Ren, you couldn’t have been killed by that  _ scavenger _ , you can’t be dead, you were not weak enough to die to that  _ useless  _ **_nobody! WAKE UP!”_ **

He couldn’t- wouldn’t- accept Kylo Ren being dead. 

Snoke dying was one thing- many were afraid of him, saw him as inhuman, alien, detached and not actually part of the Order. He didn’t walk the bridges of the ships, he didn’t make commands where they were seen and heard by human eyes and ears. He was almost a myth, like an unforgiving deity, and Hux had always suspected that was by design. 

He and Kylo were not. Hux was respected- at least by the younger officers, his own generation. Kylo was feared, but respected for his power and abilities. He was actually seen by the crew of the  _ Finalizer  _ on a near daily basis, and he gave orders to the troopers when deployed with them. 

Even if he was a pain in the ass for engineering with his tantrums, they proved one thing- Kylo Ren wasn’t capricious with the lives of the Order. He was not like Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine in that regard. He knew killing personnel achieved nothing but a loss of skilled individuals who would take time and resources to replace. For that alone, he was respected by the crew of the  _ Finalizer _ . 

Between himself, Kylo and Phasma, they were a triumvirate of power, a united trifecta of power for the Order and a unified front to terrorise the Resistance. The Resistance had a Jedi. A defected Stormtrooper, and a pilot who was the son of Rebel legends.  Hux didn’t know if Phasma lived. And now, Kylo…

“ **_No_ ** !” He roared at the unmoving man in his arms. “No! You are  **_not_ ** leaving me here on my own, NOT now!  **GET. UP!”**

It wasn’t just fear for the Order, for his presented front to the Resistance that drove him to shake Kylo Ren violently, that drove him to a fervour of panic. It wasn’t just the sense of failure that caused tears to roll down his cheeks- though the tears only drove him to new heights of denial, of emotional turmoil.  Anyone who asked either man would get the same answer- they hated one another. Hux hated how uncontrolled, how wild, feral and obstinate Kylo was, how self serving he was. Kylo hated how controlling, how anal-retentive he was, how he was pragmatic to a fault. 

Neither man would admit that the tension between them wasn’t just from mutual loathing. Neither man would admit that various episodes where they had seen one another out of uniform, or out of rank and file, had both men seeing and appreciating the look of the other. Kylo would never admit he admired the lean lines of Hux’s svelte form, and found it beautiful and deadly. Hux would rather shave his head than admit the thick well toned frame of Kylo had given him many lust-fuelled dreams.  The two refused to admit they had been dancing around sexual tension for the better part of five years, neither one willing to be the one who caved and admitted their attraction out of pride. Neither one could admit that the times they’d had to survive with just each other had given them reason to appreciate the other’s abilities, that a small seed of trust- or at least camaraderie- had started to grow between them. 

Hux had even started to think that, given time and opportunity, they might have been companionable, that perhaps, even friends.  Hux couldn’t come to terms with the fact that Kylo was gone, and his pride had kept him from admitting what he should have said a long time ago, and even now was denying it to himself. He couldn’t admit to himself that he was scared of being alone, and that he’d always be alone because he had been too proud, and now, he’d lost his chance to change that. 

The glass and metal under his knees cut through his pants, through his skin, and soon he found himself kneeling in blood. For a moment, he wasn’t in the throne room of the dying  _ Supremacy _ , but was back on the  _ Eclipse _ , kneeling not in blood, but in spilt wine as Admiral Brooks brayed laughter at him, demanding he lean over and lick up the wine from the floor as Brendol bellowed at him to get up.  He remembered the last time he’d had that nightmare, and it was Kylo who had roared at him to get up as the ship around them burned on its way down to a twisting crash.  The difference was, that time, Hux had gotten up, and lived. 

Kylo wasn’t getting up this time. 

His ribs were getting tighter and tighter, and there was a tension curling inside his spine. His fingers dug into Kylo’s upper arms, and his throat burned as it clenched tightly with panic and grief. His breath came faster, shallow and desperate from between clenched, bared teeth as he fought back the tension rising in his throat. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he all but keened, and pressed his face into Kylo’s chest. There was no heartbeat in his wide ribcage.

“ _ Please don’t leave me. _ ” 

The floor rumbled, vibrated, and Hux knew he should leave, flee to the safety of a shuttle or escape pod if he wanted to survive, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just leave Kylo here. He deserved better than being left on the floor with Snoke’s corpse, with the remains of the Praetorian guards. 

“I can’t leave you, but you had no problem leaving  _ me _ , did you?” he hissed between his teeth. 

The tension reached a peak, and Hux felt as though something inside him had snapped, and he screamed into Kylo’s chest, a rumble vibrating through the floor. 

“You pfassking  _ coward _ , how  _ dare _ you die on me and leave me alone like this!” he roared into Kylo’s chest, tears soaking the cloth. His voice broke as he screamed to the point of over-exerting his vocal chords. 

“How  _ dare _ you give up!  **_COWARD_ ** ! Maybe you’re better off this way, you disappointment, you  _ weakling!” _

His ribs suddenly felt as though the band had released them, his stomach felt lighter, the molten lead creature in his guts was gone, and he felt something else around him, like the fluttering of wings, and a gust of wind. Below him, he felt a shifting, and the movement of something rushing past his face from Kylo’s chest. Hux lifted his head from Kylo’s chest and blinked as a transparent apparition rose above his head and circled the room. He blinked, unable to fully process what he was seeing. 

Over his head, two transparent animals wheeled about the room- an enormous bird of prey with massive wings flew, circled and wheeled, its razor sharp beak parted in a silent scream. Along the sides of the room on the floor, a canid creature with a thick furry ridge around its neck and along its spine paced the bird, its long, barb tipped whip-like tail flicking as it chased the avian. 

Hux knew these animals. 

An Avril- a massive bird of prey whose voice could shatter eardrums and be heard for miles away- and a Vornskr- a relentless canid hunter with venomous barbs on its tail and the unique ability to track prey using the Force. 

The Avril dove at the Vornskr, beak and talons gripping into the fur, and the Vornskr’s jaws opened in a furious silent howl as it twisted to claw and snap at the massive bird that attacked it. Over and over they tumbled, a tangle of feathers, talons, claws and fur, before they separated, and headed straight for Hux and the lifeless man he cradled in his arms. Hux lay flat on top of Kylo, refusing to leave his body.

The Vornskr pounced on Hux, and despite being silent, transparent, and leaving no indication of its passing on the floor, it knocked the wind out of him as it passed into him- and did not go through, but disappeared inside his chest. At the same time, the Avril flew high and with a silent shriek, dove towards the pair, wings tucked back, and disappeared into Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s body jerked with the impact, and Hux felt a thrum pass through the both of them-

-and felt Kylo jerk underneath him. 

Hux looked down sharply at Kylo- just in time to see him jerk, cough, and open his eyes. 

“Hux… what happened?” he croaked. “What’s-”

“Get up,” Hux snapped, getting to his feet and tugging Kylo up. “The  _ Supremacy _ is falling apart, we have to get out of here.” 

“Snoke, he-”

“He’s dead, and we will be, too, if we don’t get out of here, now  _ move _ , Kylo!” Hux urged, helping Kylo as he staggered once on his feet, stumbling as though he’d forgotten how to walk. 

“Hux, what-”

“We don’t have time,” Hux said, his voice shaking. 

Kylo had been  _ dead _ , Hux had seen his chest still, had felt no pulse, had watched his head loll lifelessly back and forth as he was shaken. Yet here he was, walking alongside him- with a bit of support- to the escape pods. Kylo was silent as they got into an escape pod, his limbs still shaky as Hux helped him. He gave Hux a very curious, intent look as the General strapped into his seat and keyed for the pod to eject and rendezvous with the  _ Finalizer _ . 

“You’re different,” Kylo said softly. “You’re  _ alive. _ ”

Hux shot a look at him, his brows furrowed. 

“Yes… I’m living.”

Which was more than he could say for Kylo less than five minutes ago.  Kylo shook his head.

“You’re vibrant,  _ alive _ in the Force. I could always… sense you in a way, but now? You’re a  _ beacon. _ ” 

Hux swallowed and refused to meet Kylo’s eyes. Kylo shifted in his seat and rubbed his chest, frowning. 

“My whole body aches, and feels stiff,” he complained. “What the void happened back there?”

Hux didn’t reply, because he was feeling something new, and was feeling …. Feelings. He was feeling confusion, disjointed fear and frustration, and pain- from Kylo. He was feeling the ebb and flow of life in the man beside him and he was terrified by it. 

“Hux?”

“What?” Hux snapped, still staring out the viewport at the  _ Finalizer _ as the pod drew closer and closer. He refused to look at Kylo. He also refused to acknowledge that he was suddenly aware of pinpricks of light flooding the ship- pinpoints of life, of each trooper, officer and personnel that inhabited the ship, and he wasn’t sure how he knew… but he did. 

“What. Happened. Something changed with you, I feel like death warmed over, and now you’re scared.” 

Hux finally turned to meet Kylo’s eyes. He wasn’t sure Kylo would believe him- as it was, he barely believed it himself. He twisted in his seat to face Kylo, and before he could stop himself, he took Kylo’s hands in his own, clenching them tight in his shaking grasp. 

“You were dead.” 

_ You were dead.  _

The phrase ran through Kylo’s mind over and over, and each time, it hit a wall of disbelief- and a patch of black, from when the lightsaber exploded- and when he opened his eyes saw Hux, clinging to him. 

_ You were dead.  _

“Dead?”

Surely he’d been unconscious- he didn’t know if he’d been dead… there was only black. Cold, unfeeling black, surrounding him and pulling, tugging at him. As he thought more on it, focused on that small memory, a chill ran through him. He’d heard whispers, felt hands grasping him and tugging him into the dark as the inky black coiled around him and tried to invade his nose, his ears, his mouth and force its way into lungs that no longer stirred. He had  _ died.  _

So how was he alive?

Hux nodded, and let go of Kylo’s hands as if they burned his own. He looked away, and Kylo could feel the swell of frustration, of confusion, and the ebbing of anger- and grief. He’d seen  _ tears _ in Hux’s eyes when he’d opened his own. Actual tears, and the first thing he’d felt was grief turning to shock.  Hux had been genuinely upset at his death, and Kylo had no idea how to feel about that. It wasn’t until now, with Hux’s face in profile, lit by the running lights of the pod, did Kylo notice the tracks of  _ actual tears  _ that had cut through the dust and smoke on his pale cheeks. 

“You were… you were upset that I died?” he asked softly. 

He’d had mixed feelings about Hux over the years- frustration and irritation at the man’s never ending need of perfection and order, his near obsessive need of cleanliness and precision; but also confusing, infuriating desire and lust over the other man’s attractive figure, his cruel handsome face, those intelligent eyes, but also the attraction to his determination, his ambition, his ruthless proficiency. He’d entertained idle fantasies of letting Hux control him, of letting the man grind his polished boots into his crotch and bending him over his desk, but had left it at that, thinking the General hated him. 

Yet here he was, radiating confusion and  _ relief _ that he was alive. Kylo felt a small thrill in that, a thrill of hope that maybe, perhaps his interest hadn’t been unrequited, and that Hux’s feelings had something to do with his…. Resurrection. 

The question still remained. 

“How did-”

“I don’t know,” Hux evaded, his voice quiet. “I screamed at you. I pounded your chest. You didn’t move. I called you an idiot, a coward, and your pulse was still, your heart silent, …and then the apparitions manifested.”

Kylo blinked, and Hux turned his face to look at him. Carefully, as if he doubted his own sanity, Hux described the Avril coming from him, the Vornskr from Kylo, and how they’d manifested, fought, then crashed into both men- the Avril into Kylo, the Vornskr into Hux- and how Kylo had opened his eyes.  He was silent, taking it in, along with the new sensation, the new  _ life,  _ this  _ vibrancy _ in the Force that came from Hux, and he voiced his theory aloud. 

“Hux. Snoke had spoken of an Awakening in the Force. I thought he meant Rey, but then later, I realised it was the trooper, FN-2187 as well. It wasn’t a single Awakening. It was multiple, as though the Force itself is stirring and waking up in various lives.” 

Kylo met Hux’s eyes. 

“There’s been an Awakening, and you’re part of it.”

Hux scoffed and turned away again, his expression and tone evasive. Uncertainty and denial rolled off him in waves. Hux knew where this was going and he clearly didn’t like it. 

“What are you talking about?”

Kylo hesitated, then took Hux’s hands. One hand was bare, the glove gone, and it was soft, his hands strong under the soft skin. The black leather of his remaining glove was nicked, singed in places, but still soft, supple. It felt good on his own bruised and battered fingers that still stung from either the explosion of the lightsaber, or his death- he couldn’t be sure. Either way, Hux’s hands felt good in his own, reassuring, grounding. He held onto that feeling. 

“Hux. You’re Force Sensitive. Somehow, you have had a connection with the Force and now… it’s open, it’s alive, and you….”

Kylo stumbled on his words as the realisation hit him. He swallowed hard and gripped Hux’s hands tighter- especially because Hux was trying to pull away. He met Hux’s gaze with an imploring, serious look, and Hux’s breath was taken away at the sincerity, the severity in those expressive eyes. 

“You brought me back to life.”


	2. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hux and Kylo wrestle with what happened on the Supremacy, the Order has a power vacuum- and those vying for position are taking careful aim at their rivals, revealing there are even more repercussions to Hux's spontaneous resurrection of Kylo.

The realisation of what had happened, and how it had happened created a rift between them, even deeper, wider and harder to bridge than any their rivalry could have ever made. Hux’s budding abilities only made this rift harder to close, as he could sense Kylo’s intentions, and always managed to get himself surrounded by people any time Kylo approached to address the subject of his resurrection. At first, he didn’t push it- Snoke was dead, and a vacuum had been created. The _Supremacy_ was in ruins, and at least a third of the fleet had been caught in the wave of destruction. The Order had to rebuild- and deal with a crumbling infrastructure. It wasn’t until it became obvious that things were different, and needed to be addressed, did Kylo start pushing for opportunities to get Hux alone.

The first incident was an argument between Hux and Pryde. The two had been arguing over who would take over which roles in various departments to replace those who’d died in the _Supremacy_ ’s destruction- what personnel were now referring to as “The Shattering.”

The main roles needing to be filled- aside from Supreme Leader, of course, was Director of the Security Bureau, a replacement for the instructor of the children Stormtrooper program, the Engineering Corps, and various other positions. Many of them, like the FOSB and Engineering Corps, had been led by older personnel who were either part of the Imperial Remnant, or had been old enough during the formation of the Order that they were sympathetic to that sect. Hux wanted to replace them with younger officers who were loyal to him, and Pryde was fighting it every step of the way, his ire at the younger man growing with each day.

Kylo could sense the hatred radiating from Pryde and the other remaining ‘Old Guard,’ and he started to suspect an attempt on Hux’s life would happen sooner than later. Before, that wouldn’t have bothered him- he’d have sneered and remarked about it being ‘about time,’ and that the Order would be better for it. Now, he knew that wasn’t the case, and though he couldn’t explain why, he knew that any attempt on Hux’s life would be devastating, on multiple fronts.

He knew for a fact that things were getting dangerous when he noticed that Hux’s preferred candidate for Director of Security, Nikev Viciu, was almost always at the General’s side, his white uniform an impossible-to-miss reminder of what the man did for a living. The man’s green eyes could see through someone and read them down to the marrow with an accuracy even the Force didn’t have, and it was rumoured - and Kylo could confirm it- that Viciu unnerved even the Knights of Ren with his cold efficient capabilities. Even Pryde balked at approaching Hux when he saw the Loyalty Officer at his side, and found excuses to avoid talking to him. Other FOSB members deferred to Viciu, and didn’t dare approach Hux, either, as long as their superior was around.

If Viciu wasn’t able to be at Hux’s side, it was Phasma- and no one dared approach if either of them appeared of foul temper.

Kylo felt a sting of irritation- at Hux needing a bodyguard at all, at Hux choosing Viciu over him, and Hux avoiding him altogether. Phasma being around didn’t bother him- he knew the two were close, and that was normal, expected. But Viciu instead of him… he felt…. Jealous? He wanted to talk to him, discuss what had happened, try to smooth over the gap between them and work together, but Hux was as unapproachable as Chiss space- inaccessible, foreign, and dangerous to approach without tact and a plan. So, he approached the only way he knew Hux would appreciate and respond- with an administrative purpose, and a proposal for power.

He’d sat in his room for days, thinking of how to get Hux to agree to a one on one with him- trying to talk to him in his mind had proved impossible, as Hux was now able to filter him out entirely. He’d always had impressive abilities to keep Kylo and Snoke out of his mind without it being obvious- Snoke had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker, dismissing Hux as a megalomaniac born of desperation- but now, awake and alive with Force abilities, Hux was able to keep Kylo out entirely. Any attempt at talking to him might as well have been to a wall of doonium.

Finally, he’d figured out what to say that might make Hux talk to him.

_I need to discuss the future roles of the Knights of Ren with the Order… as well as my own,_ Kylo said to him one evening, sitting in his room, dressed only in soft black lounge pants, eyes closed, his mind having to work hard at maintaining even the slightest connection with Hux. It really was impressive how well guarded Hux’s mind was.

_What are you talking about?_ Finally came the reply, and a slight lowering of the wards around that calculating mind.

_My Knights and I… we followed Snoke. Before we were part of the Order, we followed the call of the Ren. We were thinking it’s time we pulled back to that, and left the Order._

Hux was silent for a good, long time, and Kylo felt a ripple of uncertainty from him- uncertainty, and fear.

_So you’d, what? Just roam the galaxy doing as you please? Like a group of smugglers?_

_Smugglers try to hide their contraband, and hide their dealings. The Knights of Ren do what we want, when we want, go where we want, and we don’t care about hiding it_ , Kylo replied.

_So what kept you loyal to Snoke? Money?_

In his room, Kylo snorted softly.

_No. I didn’t need money. Still don’t. Snoke had a hold on me because of the Force, and my Knights are loyal to **me**. Snoke no longer lives, so I have no real reason to be here._

There it was again. Uncertainty, fear- but this time, there was panic, and pain. Something almost desperate.

_Unless you have need of me- which I doubt, as you’ve avoided me like I have a hive virus…_

Kylo wasn’t sure where this streak of manipulation was coming from, and he felt a bit guilty doing it- that was how Snoke had been, but it was- he swallowed, realising. That was how Hux did things.

There was a jolt of panic, alarm and rage from Hux, and Kylo recoiled a bit, taken aback by how strong and vivid the feelings were in his head, and Hux didn’t respond. Kylo reached out, worried he’d gone too far, but Hux’s mind was distracted, and while it was still orderly, it was moving a million miles a second- and every thought was focused on kill or be killed.

Hux was under attack.

Kylo bolted from his seated position and flung open his chamber doors with one hand, his other calling his lightsaber to him. In seconds he was armed and heading for Hux’s quarters, bare feet slapping the floor. His heart pounded, rage spilling into his mind. Hux’s thoughts were no longer panicked, but full of fury and righteous rage. Kylo reached out to Hux desperately.

_I’m coming, Hux._

_Careful_ \- Hux warned. _One of Pryde’s, I’m certain. Loyalty Officer-_

He cut off, and Kylo staggered, feeling a sharp slicing pain in his shoulder. He put a hand to the pain, and his fingers came away bloody. He stared at it, bewildered, but was brought back to the situation at hand as he felt Hux’s pain over their linked minds- and heard Hux’s growl, as he was now close enough to his quarters to overhear the struggle.

_I’m here._

_By all means, come in, the door’s open._

Ignoring Hux’s sarcastic quip, Kylo barged in to see Hux practically dancing toe-to-toe with a middle aged man in white, which was splattered in bright crimson. Hux was wearing his robe, but the shoulder was sliced open, exposing the wound to his pale skin underneath. The man clutched a blade similar to the one Kylo knew Hux kept in his sleeve- but was now clutched in the General’s hand. The two men slashed at one another, trying to feint and dodge, but it was clear they both had similar training.

The assassin started as the door opened- but to his credit and training, he only took a split second to get back to the task at hand. For Kylo, however, a spit second was all he needed. Kylo took the opportunity to seize the man by the throat with the Force.

He wanted to crush the man’s throat, to snap his neck, completely destroy him for attacking Hux, and his fingers were already closing tighter to do so when Hux placed his long-fingered hands on Kylo’s arm. His touch was gentle, calming, and it broke through the red haze of fury. The brush of his cold, tactical mind calmed his red hot rage, and his sharp grey-green eyes cut through the blind anger. Kylo ceased squeezing, but did not let go.

“Good. I need him alive to see who sent him,” Hux said brusquely. “But first, Ren, if you would incapacitate him for now, so I may tend to this wound?”

Kylo grinned, and slammed his fist into the man’s temple, rendering him unconscious. Kylo let go of him, letting him tumble to the floor. Hux hissed as he looked over his wounded shoulder, and Kylo felt pain shoot through his own wound as Hux prodded the laceration.

“Stop that, it hurts,” he said before he realised what he was saying. Hux blinked up at him, then noticed for the first time that Kylo was wounded.

“When did- how did he hurt you?” Hux asked, his own wound forgotten as he moved to his desk and opened the first aid kit. “He wasn’t even close enough to reach you until you knocked him unconscious!”

Hux made him sit on the desk chair, and got out various ointments and bacta gel patches. Kylo took his hand before he could start tending to his injury.

“Let me see to yours first. I heal quickly,” Kylo said gently. Hux scowled and pulled his hand away, then darted back in to daub at the wound with gauze and antiseptic. It stung, and Hux winced- then blinked.

“That was odd,” he murmured, then daubed at it again- and winced again as the antiseptic stung Kylo’s wound, and his own wound stung in kind.

“I got this wound in the hallway,” Kylo said quietly.

Hux pulled his robe open and looked at his wound, then Kylo’s. Same shoulder. Same length, same depth, same angle of penetration, same wound path. Experimentally, Hux prodded his own wound, and they both winced at the pain. Hux did it again, watching Kylo, who hissed. He prodded Kylo’s wound with a clean finger, ignoring Kylo’s protests, and he hissed again at the pain that echoed in his own cut. He blinked, then sat down on the couch, confusion clearly written all over his face, and reverberating through his mind.

“How did…”

"Hux," Kylo said quietly. "I think this happened because of... what happened on the _Supremacy_.”

Hux stood and straightened, his face drawn and angry- and pale. Behind him, a glass on the desk trembled.

“Nothing. Happened,” he hissed. “I mistook your faint vital signs for death and you came to. I had hallucinated out of panic.”

“Hux, don’t be daft,” Kylo spat, suddenly angry. Hux’s denial was one thing, pretending that Kylo hadn’t gone through the trauma of death was an entirely different creature altogether.

“I was dead, Hux. Gone. I know this, I still have nightmares about it. I’ve seen you dreaming about it, too. You-“

“What have I told you about _staying out of my head_ , Ren?!” Hux all but roared, and the glass on the desk shattered. Kylo said nothing, but his lifted brow at the glimmering shards spoke measures enough.

To his horror, Hux didn’t sit down and growl or sigh in resignation or frustration, like Kylo had expected.

General Armitage Hux sat down, buried his face in his hands, and softly, quietly, began to _weep_.

Kylo stared in shock. The man usually looked so tall, his presence filling the room and dominating any space he occupied. He was always so confident, so full of self reassured esteem and professional grace, and always perfectly groomed and presentable.

Now, he looked small, defeated and vulnerable, his red hair out of place, his black robe sliced open to reveal his bleeding wound, his intelligent face covered by his slender hands. His shoulders, which were almost birdlike without his uniform, trembled as he sobbed softly into his shaking hands.

“Hux...” Kylo said, reaching out to touch him, but the sobbing man swatted his hand away.

“This is all your fault,” he choked out. “You were stupid, getting obsessed with that scavenger, and got yourself KILLED, and then THIS happened, and now, I have to deal with what that means!”

Kylo drew back, unsure where to begin.

“What... what means?” he asked uncertainly.

Hux lifted his head to scowl at Kylo, his eyes and nose red, his face tear-streaked, and Kylo jerked back, taken aback by the sight of General Armitage Hux _crying_ , and by his visceral reaction to it. All he wanted to do was wipe the tears away and soothe him, tell him it would be okay, if only to get back that cold, calm and collected man that for the moment, was light years away.

“This is all your fault because if you hadn’t... if I didn’t....”

He got up and rummaged in a cabinet for an unbroken glass, and pulled out a bottle of rich amber liquid. He hesitated, then got a second glass, and filled both with two fingers of a strong, aromatic brandy. He pushed the second glass at Kylo before taking a hard hit from his own. Kylo wasn’t one for alcohol, but he sipped at it anyway- and knew immediately that it was high quality and expensive, and the fact the Hux was sharing it with him meant a great deal.

“Tell me?” He asked softly, cradling the glass in his large hands, his amber eyes looking at Hux almost plaintively. Hux sighed.

"You died," he said simply."And it... It nearly destroyed me."

Kylo blinked.

"But you _hate_ me," he retorted.

Hux stared into his empty glass.

"I thought I did, too," he admitted."But I was so very, very wrong.”

Kylo blinked again, and felt his heart catch in his throat. He’d been so worried, so scared when he’d realized Hux had been under attack, and he would have killed the Loyalty Officer had Hux not gotten him to stop. Hux had that effect on him. He was a calm, collected presence that balanced the chaos of his mind, kept him from losing his control. It was when he wasn’t near Hux that he lost his cool, destroyed things, and became a whirlwind of blind fury. He argued with Hux, got into spats, and they’d had more than one screaming match, and sparring matches that were more brawls than friendly exercise. Yet, they also had tension between them that crackled and snapped like electricity, and now, it pulsed and hummed like a soothing current, but far more intense than it had ever been before.

Kylo realized what had happened, then, and he nearly dropped his glass.

“Hux, I think... I think I know what happened,” he whispered.

Hux looked at him, and Kylo felt the acknowledgement radiating from him.

“I know. I feel it, too,” he said softly, setting his glass aside.

Before Kylo could react, Hux took his glass, set it aside, and slid his long, slender fingers through his, squeezing gently. His hands were soft, with a few calluses, but strong, like the tendons were made of durasteel cords. His fingers were cool, but his palms were warm, and they fit into Kylo’s large hands perfectly, engulfed, protected.

“I was so scared when I realized you were dead,” he murmured, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Kylo’s.

“I lost control when I knew I’d lost you.”

Kylo felt his heart stutter, and he held his breath, looking into Hux’s eyes. His gaze cut through him, the grey-green eyes filled with an intensity Kylo had never seen before. It made his breath catch in his throat, and he felt as though something were tugging at his heart as Hux stared at him. He knew what Hux was going to say before he said it, but the words still caught him off guard like a blow to the gut.

“I realized despite how often we are at odds with each other, I’d ... I’d grown to care for you.”

Kylo tried to inhale, tried to find his voice, but his throat was tight, his lungs seized with disbelief.

“Hux...,”

“I know,” Hux said hastily, looking away, and tears pooled in his eyes again- tears of frustration and anger at being caught in such a vulnerable state.

“I know, it’s not logical, it’s confusing, and I know you couldn’t possibly feel the s-,”

Kylo cut him off. He slid his large hand to the side of Hux’s face, cradling his jaw as he turned his head back towards him, and pressed his lips to Hux’s. Hux stiffened, not expecting the gesture, but when Kylo threaded the fingers of his other hand through his disheveled red hair and gently ran his nails over the scalp, he melted into Kylo’s touch, and slid his arms around Kylo’s neck.

“I do,” he whispered. “And I have. More so now than ever. Hux, I-”

“Armitage,” Hux murmured, pressing his forehead to Kylo’s, closing his eyes as he bumped his nose against his.

“Call me Armitage, Kylo.”

Kylo laughed softly and kissed him again, a thrill of disbelief and giddiness rushing through him. So much in such a short time. Death, resurrection, a bond with a man he’d thought a rival for so long, and now... affection. On top of all that, something he was still trying to come to terms with, was freedom. Snoke was dead. The manipulative presence was no longer in his mind, the pressure was gone, and his head was his own again. He was himself again, but with a marked difference.

The conflict was _gone_.

Before, he’d felt conflict, light and dark warring within him, tearing him asunder, and it only became worse after he’d killed his father, the light screaming within him. He knew it was the remnants of the person he’d never been, the one everyone else had wanted him to be, with a name that was never his. Now, it was silent, it was gone, and all that remained was who he really was.

Ben Solo was dead. It was Kylo Ren that Hux had brought back. Hux hadn’t known Ben Solo, or known of him. His fear, his panic, his awakened Force abilities had resurrected the man he cared for, not the one he’d never met. Between Snoke finally out of his head, and the unwanted part of himself gone, he was free, and he felt completely, and utterly unleashed.

Save for one thing- and he didn’t mind the new tether he’d been bound with.

Hux pulled away, reluctantly, and picked up a bacta patch. He unwrapped it, and affixed it to Kylo’s cut, then smoothed it down and wrapped a cloth bandage around the shoulder. His hands were careful, deft, and every stab of pain that went through Kylo echoed through his own wound. Kylo took Hux’s trembling hands in his own and squeezed them before putting them into Hux’s lap. He hesitated, hands lingering over the front of Hux’s robe. Hux opened the robe for him, and let it fall to his waist. Kylo swallowed, but went to task, cleaning and bandaging Hux’s wound. His own stung in response to the antiseptic, but felt better once Hux’s cut was cleanly wrapped up.

He was left staring at Hux’s bare chest. It was toned, slender, pale and freckled, the skin smooth save for a few scars here and there- and two long scars running under and parallel to his pectorals. He was wiry, and Kylo knew that lean musculature was built for speed and dexterity.

While Kylo was staring at Hux’s bare chest, Hux was staring at his, and realised he hadn’t been this close to Kylo when he was shirtless before. His chest was wide, inviting with impressive pectorals and a spattering of moles and beauty marks that made constellations across his pale skin. His scars from his first fight with the scavenger were vivid, and Hux was almost compelled to touch them- but he resisted.

The two stared at one another, then lifted their eyes at the same time to lock gazes. Hux was the first to look away, his face flushing a bright red, and he pulled his robe up in an attempt to cover his chest. Kylo stilled his attempts, taking his hands.

“Why are you embarrassed, Armitage?” he asked gently.

Hux didn’t answer, but Kylo heard his thoughts all the same- because he was being allowed to hear them.

_He saw the scars, does he think less of me? Think of me as less of a man?_

“No,” Kylo said softly, pulling the robe away. He bent down and kissed each of the scars that represented Hux’s liberation of himself into a skin that was comfortable.

“You’re more so, because you’re a self-made man, Armitage,” he reassured him, looking up into Hux, his eyes soft, a small smile curving his full lips. Hux returned it, his eyes misted a bit.

“And now, I’m a man bonded to you, it seems. For better or worse. What happens to one, happens to the other.”

“You brought me back… the vornskr, the avril you saw… a piece of you, a piece of me that you brought back, and exchanged with the other,” Kylo said pensively, thinking, mulling it over.

“Now what do we do, Kylo? I… I have … I can use the Force, like it or not- and I don’t like it, believe me. Snoke is dead, and we have a power vacuum that is already being fought to be filled,” Hux asked.

He sighed and pressed his face into Kylo’s good shoulder.

“For the first time in my life, I only halfway know what I should do, what I want to do, and no idea how to start any of it. All I know for certain is that I need your help, Kylo.”

Kylo pulled him close, wrapped his arms around Hux, and nuzzled into Hux’s neck, letting out a soft huff, his breath warm against the skin of his throat. Hux shuddered and relaxed against Kylo, slipping his arms around Kylo’s waist. The two quietly held one another, letting the adrenaline fade. Kylo lifted his head as a soft sound issued from the floor.

“We put you where you’re meant to be- in the role of Supreme Leader, and we start with getting answers out of the weasel on the floor there.”

Hux glanced at the Loyalty Officer on the floor, who was stirring, slowly coming to from the blow Kylo had administered. His soft gaze went cold and he narrowed his eyes. He got to his feet in one fluid movement, his robe falling to the floor, leaving him in a pair of black pants, his lean svelte figure harsh and commanding in a way that his figure in the greatcoat didn’t have. It was deadly and almost feral, rather than authoritative. Kylo had no idea when the knife had appeared in Hux’s hand, or where he’d been hiding it, but the blade glinted in his grasp, and Kylo was unsurprised, all things given that he’d learned about and seen of Hux.

“Let’s get him into the ‘fresher, Kylo,” Hux said, his voice soft and deadly. “I don’t want to stain my carpet.”

Kylo seized the man’s hair and dragged him bodily into the ‘fresher. The pain roused the man, who hissed and struggled to get to his feet- but was stopped as Kylo flipped him onto his stomach, and Hux dug his heel into his kidney. His howls echoed in the ‘fresher, and Hux smirked.

“Well now,” he said quietly once the howls died down.

“Let’s see how well you were trained as a Loyalty Officer… and how long it will take me to cut admissions of treason out of you.”


	3. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux seizes control of the Order and begins trying to clean up the mess that Snoke made, much to the frustration of the Old Guard- but Hux leaves little room for argument.

It was a quiet place, this out-of-the-way little corner of the galaxy. Even the Chiss didn’t stray too close without a sky-walker - they didn’t dare use a Pathfinder, only a sky-walker would do- and there was nothing out here that warranted their attention.

It was why the First Order had chosen it as its cradle of birth, rebirth, safety and sanctuary. It was a dark nebula, in nomenclature, type, appearance, and function. It was dangerous to navigate through, and had taken years of training and plotting hyperspace routes with the help of the odd unnamed navigators that had been under Snoke’s employ. It was full of dense, dark material, and in the dark cold depths were forming stars and dangerous maser emissions. The frozen particles of the twisting black gas clouds blocked most light and energy signatures, which was a double edged sword- while it hid the fleet from prying eyes or passersby, it made it difficult to keep track of each individual ship as they passed around- or through the safe paths- to get to the safety of the other side.

It was worth the risk, however, as once the First Order’s fleet was on the other side of the nebula, it ceased to exist as far as the technological mind of the galaxy was concerned- and was impossible to find by those with the Force, trails and senses being twisted by the masers, dark matter, and the whispering voices deep in the coldest, densest pockets of black in the heart of the nebular mass. It was here that the remnant of the Order was gathering to take stock, make plans, and address the looming vacuum of power in the center of their junta.

The High Command sat at the table, quietly, nervously murmuring amongst themselves. The head of the table- which was usually reserved for Snoke’s hologram- sat empty, as did Hux’s chair. Pryde shot a covert look at Griss, who met his superior’s gaze with a slightly perplexed look and a microscopic shrug. Quinn paid neither of them any mind, scrolling through his datapad as Parnadee and Engell watched Pryde and Griss with neutral expressions. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a blunt, malfunctioning vibroknife, and no one knew where to start- especially since the one who’d called the meeting was nowhere to be seen.

“So is it true, then?” Engell finally said, breaking the silence. “Is Snoke dead? He wasn't just rumoured to be dead to throw off the Resistance?”

“From all reports… yes,” Pryde said, his tone careful, guarded.

“Where is Lord Ren…. Or General Hux?” Parnadee said, her voice suspicious, her dark eyes focused on Pryde, who shrugged lightly.

“Running late, perhaps?”

“Hux is never late,” Parnadee snapped. “You of all people should know that, General Pryde.”

“It’s been a rough time for all of us, I cannot account what the General’s many failings might have done to his precarious state of mind or his fragile ego,” Pryde shot back. “Perhaps he did us all a favour and decided to drink himself to death.”

“Or,” said Hux, stepping into the doorway with Kylo and Phasma on either side of him, “I am not late, but finally stepping in after viewing this pathetic show of concern over me that is masking your attempt to cover your hope that I didn’t survive.”

It did not escape anyone’s notice that Hux was not wearing his usual black uniform with the heavy greatcoat, but pressed, polished and immaculate dress whites that gleamed in the light of the room.

Silently, Ren advanced towards the table and slammed something down onto the middle of it, sending a spray of crimson everywhere. Quinn let out a shriek of horror, and Pryde’s face grew pale and tight as the face of his Loyalty Officer stared at him with lifeless eyes from the polished metal tabletop.

“Anyone else want to make an attempt on the General’s life?” Ren growled softly.

His mask had been reassembled with something red that glowed in places, as though the sutures were still hot from being welded, and it made his masked visage all the more terrifying, as the pulsing glow seemed to respond to his voice, fading and brightening with the rise and fall of his words.

Pryde took on a mildly insulted and shocked expression.

“Who would dare-” he began.

A flash of silver shot through the air, and the room was filled with the sound of a heavy THUNK, and the reverberation of Phasma’s command staff quivering from where it was embedded in the back of Pryde’s chair, just beside his head. The room was quiet as Hux swept past the table and took position at its head, gracefully pulling out a handkerchief, wiping the blood of the dead man’s head off the chair that had once been Snoke’s, then settled into it. Phasma took up position beside him, Kylo at the other side, and seeming to materialise out of nowhere, Nikev Viciu settled into Hux’s old seat, his dangerous eyes giving everyone in the room the terrifying gaze of a Loyalty Officer. His pristine white uniform was a beacon of malice, advertising what his station and training made him capable of.

“Snoke is dead,” Hux said without preamble. “And I am taking his place as Supreme Leader.”

Pryde, to his credit, recovered his wits and slammed a fist on the table, ignoring how the decapitated head of his agent jerked and rolled to the side.

“You are a _whelp_ ,” he spat. “We are where we are because of _your_ failings thus far, and I will _not_ see the Order-”

He cut off, his voice going tight, and his hands fluttered to his throat where an invisible grasp now clutched at him. Kylo’s horrible mask was pointed in his direction, like a vornskr silently signalling prey, though his hands hadn’t moved from his sides.

It was Hux who had lifted a white gloved hand.

The whole room went as silent as the void of space as each person seated at the table realised it was Hux who was using the Force to choke Pryde.

“Snoke is dead,” Hux repeated. “I have his code cylinders, all his datacards, his clearance codes, everything- and need I remind you all I have been the commanding voice of the trooper program since I was _five years old_?”

His tone was silky, dangerous.

“The Supreme Leader has my support- and my might,” Phasma warned under her helmet, her tone cold and immovable.

“The Supreme Leader has the backing of the Security Bureau… current excisions from the rank notwithstanding,” Director Viciu said slyly, casually motioning to the head of the would-be-assassin on the table.

“The Supreme Leader has me,” Kylo growled. “As well as the fealty of the Knights of Ren…. And the Force.”

“That…Gen- Supreme Leader, that’s you doing that?” Engell asked in horrified awe, watching Pryde scrabble at his throat with his gloved hands.

Hux considered a moment, his eyes focused on Engell, and he made a motion with his hand. Pryde gasped for breath as the pressure on his throat finally released, and he sagged, nearly sliding out of his chair. Engell stood and saluted.

“As the leader of the education regiment, you have my support, Supreme Leader,” she said firmly.

Parnadee followed suit.

“As the senior Ground Commander, you have my support, Supreme Leader,” she echoed, and Engell had relief in her eyes as her wife joined her support.

“Force or not, you have to account for your failures!” Pryde said, his voice raspy and rough.

“My failures are not mine alone,” Hux said softly. “I brought up the security issues of the Starkiller Base with you- with Snoke- and was summarily dismissed on ‘trivialities.’ I made it a standard of procedure to launch TIES when our ships are engaged in combat, and Canady ignored that standard, and didn’t launch his TIES in a timely manner.”

He lowered his head slightly to look at Pryde from under his brows, the intensity of his gaze causing the older man to actually draw back a bit.

“As for the _Supremacy_ , I was against its construction from the very beginning. It was too big, had too many resources allocated to a single, vulnerable place, was not manoeuvrable, and was not suitable to be a warship, only a huge floating target. Not to mention, it was a violation of many treaties we had with the Ascendancy-”

“Who gives a damn about the blue skins?” Quinn interrupted, furious. “They sit in their part of space, doing nothing but dictating what goes on in their territory while telling us what we can and can’t do, and what we can do with our own junta! It’s bad enough Sloane ran off to become a xeno fu-”

Hux narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fist. Quinn choked, gagged and tried to breathe. A split second later, Hux pulled his fist in towards his chest in a quick movement, and Quinn’s neck snapped loudly in the quiet room. Hux relaxed his fist, and Quinn fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

“The Chiss gave us territory they did not have to give. They helped the Imperial Remnant become the First Order. They asked for only one thing in return- that we did not abuse their space, their resources, to create anything in their regions that could be used against them. It is why Starkiller Base was built where it was. It is why the _Supremacy_ was a violation of treaties with them,” Hux said seriously, but no indication that he even cared he’d just killed Quinn with a motion of his fist.

“They are pacifist in the way native Arkanans are pacifist. They go out of their way to keep to themselves, and do not get involved in affairs that do not concern them, in order to keep themselves safe. That detached nature is deceptive, however, for if you threaten them, they will tear you asunder before you know you’ve been set upon.”

He steepled his fingers in front of him.

“The last thing we want is war with the Ascendancy when we are at war with the Republic and its pathetic Resistance- and we are missing a limb. I will not have anyone insult them or give me reason to think there is a threat to our tentative alliance. If I think there is, I will eliminate it- and you’d best hope it’s Kylo or Phasma who find it first, for I will make you wish you’d never had the thought in your head, or any at all.”

Everyone was quiet, looking at the head on the table, at Quinn sprawled on the floor with blood coagulating in his ears.

“What I did to Quinn, what Kylo did to that worthless and messy flimsiweight… was merciful. Anyone else who thinks to jeopardise what we have with the Chiss, challenge my authority… or insult Grand Admiral Sloane... I will not be as merciful, and you will wish my Vornskr had you in his grasp, not me,” he said softly.

He smiled, and Pryde felt a chill run down his spine- as well as the near loss of control of his bladder at the sheer fear it invoked in his gut.

“I am still learning how to use my new gifts, and unlike my skills with a knife… these are… messy.”

Pryde swallowed, and Hux stared into his eyes.

_I know you sent that doomed insane man to come kill me, Pryde. You should have had the courage to do it yourself and died a man in combat. Or you should have confirmed how much of a cowardly pissant you are, and killed me when I was a child and that was the only way you could have beaten me on your own, instead of simply beating me with your baton._

Hux was talking in his head, in his mind, and the Supreme Leader’s voice was toxic, venomous, and curled through his mind like a numbing poison, stirring his amygdala and drawing fear out of his core and to the surface. All Pryde could think was- why hadn’t Hux killed him? Why wasn’t he killing him now?

 _Because I prefer you alive and under my heel where you belong_ , Hux said, his voice caressing Pryde’s mind like claws over wet clay. I _want you to live every day in fear, knowing there are now seven people in the fleet who can read your mind, and two of them will be near you every. Single. Day. Every day, you will have to learn to corral your thoughts, swallow your pride, squash your ambition, simper, scrape, and cower, knowing that to do otherwise will get you killed_.

Hux’s smile grew, his eyes glittering.

_You will suffer as I did for thirty years, and your only way out is to obey, swallow your pride, and bend the knee… or end your own pathetic life because you will never bring the Empire back. It died for a reason, and you should accept this…or die with it._

Pryde’s face was breaking out in a sheen of sweat as Hux wrung through his thoughts, raked claws over the folds of his mind, and smiled at the mental and physical pain he was causing the older man. He knew Snoke had been a monster, but something far more monstrous had risen to take his place- and Pryde had no one to blame for it but himself.

He’d helped create the very monster who now clamped teeth around his throat.

* * *

The new Supreme Leader was quick to change things, and even quicker to improve them, and the troops, as well as the officers, were far more motivated now that their leader could read their minds and emotions.

The _Supremacy_ was not going to be rebuilt. It had been a weakness despite its size, and its destruction was proof of that. Hux had ordered crews to scour the remains once the wreckage was more or less stable and the explosions and chain reactions had stopped. The massive ship was scuttled, and what resources that could be salvaged and safely pulled from it were redistributed.

The losses were high.

At least three Resurgent class destroyers, almost completed inside the _Supremacy’s_ shipyard, would never be finished, as the damage was so great that they weren’t worth extracting, or couldn’t be extracted. The foundries and their resources had been volatile before the crash, and they’d been one of the main causes of the chain explosions.

Thankfully, the med bays, while damaged, had plenty of their massive stores left, and the crews extracted kolto, kolto tanks, med droids, triage supplies, trauma equipment, medication, and most importantly, vaccines and supplements. Fuel that was left over was siphoned, and any parts that could be utilised were removed from the ship and pulled onto destroyers. Foodstuffs, armour, weapons, shuttles, ships, raw materials, parts, it was all gone over, picked through, and anything still of viable use was extracted. All information, intel, schematics and plans were extracted and the computers wiped if they couldn’t be extracted. The hyperspace tracker was removed and put on the Finalizer, and the _Supremacy’s_ navicomputer was wiped clean.

The remaining metal parts and scrap were a hot point of debate between Hux and High Command.

“You cannot be seriously considering giving it all to the Chiss,” Pryde hissed across the table at Hux. “…Supreme Leader.”

Hux kept his face placid, not reacting to the insubordination at his title being added as an afterthought.

“We violated at least three terms of our treaty with the Ascendancy with the construction of the _Supremacy_ , using materials they gave us. It would be an act of reticence and good faith to allow them to make use of the remains for repurposing,” he said smoothly.

“And give them access to our technology?” Griss said disbelievingly.

“You forget at least a third of ‘our technology’ was based off of Chiss technological basics. The Special Forces TIE fighters are based on the TIE Defender, designed by Grand Admiral Thrawn, who used Chiss Clawcraft as a basis for their improvements on Imperial TIE fighters. There is no ‘theirs’ or ‘ours,’ as all of it is improvements on one by another and again and so forth,” Hux said, his tone soft, but full of warning.

“Our gravity wells were designed by a race called the Vagaari, and were stolen and improved upon by Grand Admiral Thrawn, and then modified to suit Imperial needs, and then modified again and improved to suit First Order needs. Advancement of technology is a collaborative effort, even if one group does not realise they were the progenitors or a previous contributor to a previous phase. It’s evolution and improvement across the galaxy.”

“So we just hand over the massive remains of the _Supremacy_ to the Chiss? For free?” Pryde interjected, not caring a wit for Hux’s lecture on technological improvement.

“The price is peace, and continued safe passage through Ascendancy space and continued use of their hyperspace routes through the Chaos,” Hux said firmly. “It’s an offering and an apology, stating that the Order has seen the mistakes of abusing the hospitality of the Ascendancy and is willing to make up for it to continue the arrangements we have.”

“The arrangement is borderline extortion,” Griss put in angrily. “They only care about themselves, and ask for tribute from us in order to simply travel through their territory without harassment? We don’t need the kriffing blue skins. I say we scrap the _Supremacy_ ourselves and rebuild a better model that’s easier to maintain and defend, and -”

Hux narrowed his eyes a fraction, and Griss cut off, his voice going dry and tight. He reached for his throat, where a firm, unseen grip had taken hold of it - not enough to choke off his air, but enough to remind him of Quinn’s fate. The entire time, Kylo had been lounging silently beside Hux, bored out of his mind with the politics of it all, but as soon as he heard Pryde’s aide counter Hux, and heard the intent in his thoughts, he’d straightened, just a little, and gave the man’s throat a squeeze. He felt Hux’s amusement- and mild disappointment.

 _I was going to do that,_ he said, almost complaining. Kylo smirked behind his mask.

 _I was bored_ , he replied.

“The _Chiss_ are a threat if we make them one,” Hux said softly, warning in his tone as he emphasised the word ‘Chiss,’ indicating he hadn’t missed the derogatory term Griss kept using, and was having none of it.

“We are recovering from a large loss, and the last thing we need is to insult the military that could easily wipe us out without losing more than a few fighters. We don’t need them, no, but we don’t want to lose our position with them, and we absolutely do not need or want them as an enemy.”

Kylo continued holding Griss’ throat, watching as the man rubbed at the invisible grip, panic slowly rising as the hold did not lessen.

“If anyone else has something to say, say it now,” Hux said softly, his voice loaded with venom.

No one stirred, and Pryde and Griss avoided meeting the gazes of Hux and Ren. At his seat, Director Viciu smirked, and cold malicious glee glittered in Parnadee and Engell’s eyes, even if their faces were neutral. At Hux’s opposite side, dark amusement radiated from Phasma, and it was clear that Pryde had no allies in the room, save for the man who now struggled in Ren’s grasp.

“No? Good. Dismissed.”


	4. Learning, Growing, and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo helped Hux learn, grow, and create his iconic lightsabers- and Hux surprises him with how quickly he learns... and then they surprise each other with their own emotional growth.

Hux sneezed.

“That’s the fifth time in less than a minute,” Kylo commented. “Perhaps you need a mask of your own.”

“I was raised in sterile starships, my immune system is not used to dust and mold and whatever else might be in this filthy cave,” Hux complained, rubbing at his raw red nose with a handkerchief.

He was doing a lot better than he had been an hour ago- he’d actually had an allergic reaction so bad that Kylo had had to rush to the med kit for an epipen to keep him from suffocating, then had to administer an injection of anti-inflammatories and antihistamines so Hux could continue on their quest to find Kyber crystals for his lightsaber.

“Kyber. That’s what else is in the cave, and I doubt you’re allergic to that,” Kylo said, sliding through a tight opening, his lightsaber illuminating the path before him with flickering red light.

“Are you sure? You said it would call to me, and I hear nothing but you and your lightsaber’s crackling. I’ve seen multiple clusters now and nothing,” Hux complained- though his complaints were aimed at the woeful lack of any ‘calling,’ that he was supposed to be sensing.

“Since Ilum was blown up, this is the only place I know of that has kyber crystals. I just hope that it has some that call to you,” Kylo said, sounding worried.

Hux didn’t need a lightsaber, but they both agreed it would certainly help. The problem was, Starkiller Base had been built using Ilum, which until its construction into the superweapon, had been the main source of kyber crystals for Jedi and Sith alike.

Now it was gone, and Kylo and Hux had had to plumb the depths of every record they could find in order to locate a source for a kyber crystal for Hux- the most promising being Mygeeto. They’d spent many nights digging and reading, skirting around the fact that they’d admitted to having feelings for each other, but were at a loss as to how to proceed. Kylo wanted nothing more than to kiss Hux, to take him to bed and worship his body, to have Hux touch him and tell him he was loved, wanted, but he was afraid of rejection and hadn’t made any moves to proposition the man he desired.

Likewise, Hux very much wanted to take Kylo to bed, to touch him, to have Kylo lavish adoration and attention on him, to call Kylo a good pet, but was terrified of rejection- Kylo had told him he didn’t mind that Hux was trans, but Hux wasn’t sure that was confirmation that Kylo wanted to sleep with him. He’d gone through enough attempts at having lovers that ended in rejection because he lacked the parts his potential partners wanted, and didn’t want to go through it again, so he hadn’t approached Kylo on the subject.

Still, the bits they’d shared so far were nice- Kylo leaning against him as they read, closing his eyes and sighing happily as Hux idly stroked his hair; Hux falling asleep beside him on the couch and waking up to find himself using Kylo’s lap as a pillow, Kylo asleep with his head thrown back and snoring softly; soft kisses pressed to still uncertain lips or to a cheek here, a forehead there. There were soft words of affection, gentle good-nights and much more open and genuine conversations. Neither knew that the other desired them, their nerves keeping their sexual attraction and frustration hidden from one another.

“Nothing, still?” Kylo asked, bringing Hux out of his thoughts. Hux huffed.

“Nothing,” he said bitterly, scowling. He was frustrated- at his pent up sexual desires, yes, but also at his current situation. They were literally surrounded by various crystals, and none of them were reacting in the way Kylo said they would.

“They might as well be the same as the rock they’re growing out of. Nothing is so much as glinting at me.”

“Get close and touch them. For some, they have to be touched to be coaxed into opening up,” Kylo said encouragingly. “They may not know you’re here, or what you want.”

“They’re crystals, not sentient beings, Kylo,” Hux groused, but his ire was aimed at his allergies, his running nose, and his frustration that they’d been in this freezing dusty cave for hours now, and the thought of going back to touch every single cluster in case he missed his “destined” crystal was dampening his already sour mood. He also couldn’t help but wonder if the suggestion of getting close and touching might also apply to Kylo.

He eyed the nearest crystals and touched them carefully. As he expected, nothing happened. The crystals remained cold, dusty and unresponsive. He sighed, and pushed forward to the next, brushing his fingers over the wall as he did so- and jerked as something thrummed under his hand. He hadn’t been touching a cluster, just stone, so what had-

“Hux?” Kylo asked, his brows furrowing. He’d clearly felt it, too.

Hux sat on his heels, peering at the wall where nothing of note was visible, but he’d felt something there. He knew he had. He brushed the spot again, and his fingers caught on something that was there, but was not visible- until it was touched.

“Kylo, what is this?” he whispered as a soft muted white light flared to life under his fingers, bringing a crystal cluster into view. Kylo drew closer, his face filled with awe.

“I’d heard about these but never thought I’d see one,” he breathed. “Hux, that’s a ghostfire kyber.”

“A what?” Hux asked, prodding the base of the crystal by the wall- and nearly dropped it as it fell, almost compliantly, into his hands. It felt light, cool and soothing in his hands, and it gave the softest glow, but was nearly transparent. It felt natural against his skin, and it didn’t call to sing to him like Kylo had said it would- but rather, thrummed in his mind like a heartbeat that was slowly syncing with his own.

“Ghostfire kyber,” Kylo repeated. “They’re an odd, rare kyber that produces a translucent, colourless blade- and the blade is silent.”

Hux smiled a bit. He could definitely get behind having a silent blade. He tucked the crystal almost reverently into his pocket, and straightened up.

“It’s fitting, then,” he said, pleased he’d finally found a crystal. “Now what? Do we go ba-”

He cut off and swivelled his head sharply to the end of the tunnel as a crooning had started up in his mind- a soft, delicate croon that had a humming quality. Almost instinctively, he began to follow it.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, frowning.

“I hear something,” he replied, reaching out to the wall where he felt and heard the sound- and there, glittering in the wall, was another crystal. Carefully, he reached out and touched it. Like the previous crystal, it flared to life and dropped into his hand. Resting in his palm, it glowed softly with a muted grey-aquamarine light that made Hux think of stormy skies back on Arkanis, and the crystal itself had a soothing, cooling presence that wiped out all of his previous irritation and concerns as it came in contact with his skin. He could have almost sworn that he could feel the ocean inside it, and his heart ached with a sense of hiraeth.

“Huh. And a regular one,” Hux commented flatly, hiding the emotions that the crystal invoked in him, rolling the soothing crystal in his hand, admiring the colour. He’d expected red, like Kylo’s, but he was secretly pleased- it reminded him of home.

“That’s not a regular kyber,” Kylo said, drawing near and peering at it. “That’s… holy kriff, Hux, that’s a Pontite!”

Hux frowned.

“A Pontite?”

“That’s one of the rarest and most powerful types of kyber in the Adegan family,” Kylo explained, breathless. “They make incredible weapons because they have a soothing aura that helps keep the wielder focused.”

“This almost seems too good to be true,” Hux said suspiciously. Kylo laughed and kissed his cheek, then flushed at his own daring- but Hux was pleased at the gesture, and wished he had the same daring to go further.

“Sort of like you,” he said softly. “So. Any other gifts here calling to you, or are you ready to go and start making your weapons?”

Hux closed his eyes, and his crystals went silent- and the cave around him remained silent and still. His gut, the Force, told him he had found all the gifts that he was to be given. He opened his eyes and looked at Kylo with a soft smile.

“We have what we came for. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“This is hopeless,” Hux said, exasperated, as the parts fell to the floor again. “I need tools to do this!”

Kylo looked up from where he’d been petting Millicent, the tabby Loth cat purring loudly in bliss. He apologised to her, then got off the couch and moved to sit across from Hux on his new meditation mat, where the parts for Hux’s new lightsabers were scattered- metal, circuits, conduits, power supply, switches, and the kyber crystals.

“You have the tools to do this, Armitage,” Kylo said gently, putting a hand to Hux’s chest, then moving it up to touch his temple. “Your heart, your mind, and the Force.”

“It’s supposed to stay in the air as I build it,” Hux replied, almost petulantly. “It won’t stay aloft.”

“Focus on the weapon itself, not the act of making it float,” Kylo said gently. “Think about the details, how it works- you know tech better than anyone else. Picture the schematic in your mind and put it together mentally.”

“I’m worried about getting lost in it,” Hux admitted.

“I’ll ground you,” Kylo promised. “You’re safe to get lost. I’ll be here to lead you back.”

Hux closed his eyes and refocused on the schematic he had been picturing. He saw the conduits, the circuits, and how each bit connected, what needed to be welded, crossed and grounded. His mind became nothing more than a wrap-around schematic, and with Kylo's presence grounding him, he let himself get completely lost in it, unafraid of staying lost. He relaxed further into his meditation, and the concerns of 'how will I weld this with the Force?' faded away as he completely focused on the end product itself, turning the plans of the disassembled parts into a whole.

All the while, he felt Kylo beside him, and finally let himself stop thinking about the tiny details, and turned his focus from the plans, to the finished project. There was a soft clicking and hissing as metal fitted into itself, wires fused, circuits were connected, and the crystals embedded themselves into their new homes. Kylo watched, happy and excited, as Hux’s weapons took shape before him, shaped by a man who was new to the Force, but not new to tech- and used the Force like a tool of his trade as an engineer. Padawans built their weapons with an odd hesitance, and the designs were always simple in a beginner’s fear of being too elaborate, or being inexperienced with finer details. Hux, however, built his weapons simple with a sleek elegance that was a reflection of the finesse of the man himself.

All throughout the process, Hux felt something humming softly in his ears- a low, dark thrum that resonated like Millie's purring. It was a low, dark dulcet complement to the singing- which made him think of memories of the wind and surf on the cliffs of Arkanis combined with his mother's own humming lullaby. The more he focused on the sounds, the more he realised they were a perfect harmony, one lifting the higher tones of one, while darkening the low thrum of the other. His kyber crystals were harmonising and tuning themselves to work together.

Kylo smiled, Millie jumping into his lap and purring as her green eyes watched her favourite human build his lightsabers. Kylo stroked her ears, watching with her, immensely proud of Hux.

Hux felt something nudge his mind, and he flinched. Not out of fear or discomfort, but from realisation- he was done. Hux opened his eyes and as he did, he watched the last bits of his weapons click into place, suspended in mid-air in front of him. Two identical, sleek hilts, the burnished metal a silvery black. Hux smiled a little crookedly, still not sure if he could believe what he'd done without tools, with the Force.... with his mind, and hesitantly, he reached out and took his weapons. His eyes went wide in wonder, and Kylo smiled wider, remembering the first time he’d hefted his lightsaber, and how he’d been amazed at how natural it felt.

"They feel like... part of my body," Hux said in wonder as he hefted each lightsaber in each hand. They were light, but sturdy, and they hummed and pulsed like a part of himself.

He took a deep breath, then flicked his thumbs over a single black crystal embedded in the side of each hilt that were his own design- a simple, elegant and non-descript switch- and ignited the blades. Kylo had expected one of Hux’s blades to be red, like his- bled and turned by the Dark Side that was strong with Hux, but that was not the case, and Kylo should have expected that nothing in this would go as expected. Armitage Hux defied expectations. The dim room was filled not with a harsh red glow, but a cool, grey-aquamarine light that made Kylo think of the stormy skies and waves of Arkanis, that Hux had shown him in holos and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Hux was equally quiet, his eyes wide with awe. The other blade was silent, as Kylo had said it would be- and cast more of a sheen than actual light. Hux saw why the crystal was called ghostfire- it was like looking at the afterimage of staring at a flame for too long.

“Pfassk,” he whispered in awe.

He'd built a pair of lightsabers- _with his mind_.

"Kylo," he said, an epiphany washing over him. "Do you realise what this means?"

“You’re making strides in your training,” Kylo said proudly, but he sensed that was not what Hux meant.

"If I can do this with a lightsaber... Imagine what I could do with _ships_."

Kylo’s eyes went wide at the implication, and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking about the possibility- and wondered why Snoke hadn’t thought of such a thing.

“Hux, it’s a grand idea, but you need to master lifting something my size before you go about trying to build an entire fleet.”

Hux shut off his lightsabers and stared at him. A split second later, Kylo felt the blood drain out of his face as he was _lifted clear off the floor._ Millie mewled in confusion, peering over his thigh at the floor that was a lot further down than it had been earlier. Kylo gaped at Hux, whose face was starting to break out in a sheen of sweat.

“....Armitage….”

“I’m a fast learner,” Hux said, his voice strained as he lowered Kylo back to the mat. His eyes glittered.

“Especially when learning gets me closer to getting what I want.”

“And what is it you want, Armitage?” Kylo asked softly.

Hux smiled smoothly.

“Everything.”

* * *

Kylo learnt quickly that Hux was a very quick learner- and that came from Hux’s never-ending hunger to learn, to prove himself, and his near obsessive need to do everything by the book, even if said books were more random learnings from various sources.

He surprised Kylo on their very first day of sparring with practice weapons, and sliding right into an elegant, tightly controlled and precise form with agile footwork and a flair that was so Hux, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. The form took Kylo off guard, and Hux ended up winning their first round- Kylo hadn’t expected Hux to already have figured out a form, and utilise it with an air of practise on his first try that had Kylo flat on his back, staring up in shock. Then again, knowing Hux, he should have.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, getting up after Hux stepped back, a smug look on his face. He ignored the snickers and snorts from his Knights, who were taking a breather from their own training on the other side of the training room.

“Makashi,” Hux said proudly. “Ysalamir form, favoured by duellists- I believe Count Dooku used that form, as did his apprentice, Asajj Ventress. I liked how formal, elegant and controlled it looked, and it seemed to be a good counter to your blunt, open and aggressive style. My choice seems to have been correct.”

Kylo snorted, but he radiated approval. It figured Hux would use his tactical mind to completely turn a field he wasn’t experienced in his favour just by studying. He’d be a terror in no time- and if he was honest with himself, he’d be just as frightening, if not more than he was, simply because of his precision and cold, cruel demeanour. From his perch on the top of the bleachers, Ap’lek made a low sound. Hux looked up to see the Knight looking down at him, and he could sense the other’s approval radiating from him- and the fact that Ap’lek was not human, as he’d originally surmised. Something about the other man’s mind was sharper, more calculating, faster and more tactical with a predatory cruelty. Hux narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of the man behind the mask, and Kylo chuckled softly at Hux’s concentration.

 _Ap’lek is a Chiss,_ he said in Hux’s mind.

 _I didn’t think Chiss kept their abilities past twelve, maybe thirteen?_ Hux mused.

_Not always. Sometimes the abilities resurface, or change._

“Did your abilities change or resurface, Ap’lek?” Kylo asked, shooting his gaze up at the lurking Knight.

“They changed,” Ap’lek said, purposely using Minnisiat instead of Sy Bisti in case someone might overhear.

“But I was no longer a treasure to the CEDF, since I no longer had Third Sight, so they got rid of me. In the Ascendancy, if you’re a Sky-walker, and you can’t help navigate anymore, you’re a ‘former’ Sky-walker, and you’re worthless.”

Ap’lek’s tone was flat, with no emotion, but the underlying mood of his thoughts was bitter. Hux said nothing- he knew about Chiss Force Sensitives and how the Ascendancy jealously guarded, hid and protected them. He knew that it was suspected that puberty had something to do with Chiss losing their abilities, and he suspected that Ap’lek was like himself, as Sky-walkers were usually female.

Sensing Hux’s train of thought, Ap’lek inclined his masked head in a slight nod.

“Yes,” he said in Minnisiat. “I’m transgender, like you, Supreme Leader.”

The statement was blunt, to the point, but Hux felt the understanding and growing respect from the other man. They were both self-made men who had their own difficulties and unique situations in the development of their Force abilities.

 _We understand each other more than most_ , Hux said silently. Ap’lek nodded, and to Hux’s surprise, inclined his head, and gave a small abbreviated salute.

_Yes, we do, Supreme Leader._

Kylo smiled to himself as he and Hux took up their positions again and began another sparring match. His Knights had been a source of worry for him- worry that they wouldn’t accept Hux’s leadership, that they would scorn his new abilities, or worse, challenge Hux and kill him. Yet here they were, sprawled in the bleachers, radiating approval as they watched him spar with the new Supreme Leader, his new apprentice.

But what were they, aside from that? Hux and himself?

He lunged at Hux, who gracefully stepped aside and followed up with a riposte, and used both of his sabers to slice deftly at Kylo. Kylo blocked the blows, and feinted, but Hux was already darting the opposite direction, coming in quick and tight with his off hand, his main hand holding his weapon in a reverse grip. Kylo frowned, not remembering teaching Hux about reverse grips, and tested him, approaching that side. To his delighted, and impressed delight, he saw the grip was firm, but light, loose, and with a flick of his wrist, Hux had brought up the weapon quickly to counter Kylo’s sweeping blow. Another quick turn on his light, agile feet, and he’d darted back and to the side, weapons back at the ready.

Hux was a sight, in his tight black exercise pants, black tank and bare feet, his gelled hair coming undone with the exercise, his lean form at the ready as he wielded his lightsabers. A sheen of sweat was starting to form on his pale freckled skin that was becoming flushed with the exertion of their sparring. He truly was a beautiful man, and Kylo ached to touch him, to run his hands over his lithe frame, to kiss each freckle and taste the salt of his sweat, to hear his pleasure at being touched. Kylo was too afraid to tell him this- he didn’t want to be rejected- and he wasn’t entirely sure that Hux was comfortable enough with him to be naked and vulnerable with him. He sensed Hux’s insecurity, his worry that he wasn’t enough for Kylo.

Somehow, Kylo would convince Hux he was enough- in fact, he felt Hux might be more than enough, maybe even too much for him, and that Kylo himself was not enough for someone as intelligent, powerful and attractive as Hux. He almost lost focus, and barely missed being sliced by the nearly invisible, completely silent ghostfire blade of Hux’s off-hand, and he grunted as his Knights whooped and hooted in amusement.

“Not funny,” he shot at them, which only had them laughing harder.

Kylo made the mistake of glaring at them- and Hux’s sabers slashed at the mat in front of his feet. Surprised, he took a step back, and Hux practically spun on his toes to get behind him, then kicked the back of his knee. Dead-legged, Kylo fell to his knees, and found himself staring at the grey-aquamarine blade of Hux’s main-hand saber. It was a mark of how much he had changed in the past months. Before, he would have thrown Hux across the room and had a tantrum of frustration and embarrassment. Now, all he felt was pride and a thrill of excitement.

Hux was a natural, and learning faster than he’d dared to hope- and all the while, was tempering Kylo in his own way, turning him from an uncontained wildfire, to a focused beam of power.

“I yield,” he said softly, shutting off his weapon, and Hux shut his lightsabers down, then reached out to give Kylo a hand up. Kylo took it, his large hand engulfing Hux’s smaller one, which was soft and warm.

“You’re learning in leaps and bounds, Hux,” he said almost proudly, and Hux gave him a small tight smile- but to Kylo, used to Hux’s cold resting face, it might as well have been a beaming smile.

_You keep surprising me, Armitage. I am pleased I get to be the one to help you learn and grow in your new abilities. I learn new things about your resourcefulness, your aptitude, and I want to know more. I want to get to know more of you, your mind._

Hux looked away as he sat on the mat and pulled his boots on, and Kylo could have sworn his ears had turned red.

“I think I’m done sparring today,” he said quietly. Kylo sat down and pulled on his own boots, glancing at him. “You did well. Same time tomorrow?”

Hux nodded, got up, then headed for the door. He paused, then gave the same half salute Ap’lek had given him to the Knights of Ren. A low murmur rose amongst them, and they nodded in approval. A silent, final approval had been cast between them, and Kylo felt a last vestige of worry fade from him.

_Will you… come with me to my quarters? We need to talk._

Kylo blinked, then nodded, and gave a half assed rude gesture to his Knights, who whooped and jeered as they noticed the tension between them, then followed Hux to the lift. They were both quiet as they took the lift to the officer’s berthing deck. Hux fiddled with his hands, not looking at Kylo, even when the doors opened, and he headed to his quarters. Kylo followed silently. He knew this would be important, and he went quietly, and kept his demeanour open and accommodating, to avoid spooking Hux into silence again.

As the doors shut behind them, Hux relaxed, but only a small bit, and he moved to his desk to pour them drinks. Kylo took it out of courtesy- he never would like alcohol like Hux did, but he knew it was expensive, and sharing it was a mark of trust and respect. He sipped at the brandy, sitting on the couch. Hux sat on the other end, setting his drink down on the table so he could take his boots and socks off, then folded his long legs underneath himself and picked his drink back up to down it in a single quaff.

“Something wrong?” Kylo asked, setting his nearly empty glass down on the table, turning his full focus on Hux.

“Not wrong, per se,” Hux replied quietly. “More like… confused.”

He took a deep breath, then looked at Kylo, green-grey eyes meeting brown.

“Kylo… what is this between us?” he asked.

Kylo darted his tongue out, wetting his lips that suddenly felt too dry. Hux was finally opening up and asking about them, as a pair, about their relationship.

“What do you mean?” he asked, not wanting to give a definite answer until he knew what Hux was after.

“We spend time together. You teach me, you help me learn how to use the Force, we… we’ve kissed a few times, you’ve fallen asleep with your head in my lap, we lean against each other while we read, we find excuses to hold hands…”

He swallowed, gathering his courage, and Kylo was quiet, letting him build up to it. He was afraid that if he said anything before Hux was done, he’d lose him, and Hux would shy away again.

“We’re bonded through the Force. I brought you back to life because the thought of you being dead tore something inside me asunder. I care about you, and you said you care about me… but where do we go from here?”

“I think that depends on what you want, Armitage,” Kylo said softly, still not wanting to scare Hux away behind those mental walls that were impossible to breach.

“But what do _you_ want?” Hux pressed.

“You,” Kylo said bluntly. “You brought me back to life because you care about me, and now I have half of you with me, and you have half of me with you. We are two halves that make a whole, and I feel complete when I’m with you.”

Hux fell silent, listening to Kylo. Kylo was not usually a verbose man, and now, words were falling out of him.

“I feel better when I’m with you, because you teach me patience, you pull me back to calm, even levels. You soothe my rage, and you help me understand that I don’t have to be hard and powerful to be worthy,” he continued, and his expression was soft as he looked at Hux.

“You make me want to be better, and I am- I am doing better to _be_ better- because of you.”

“But what do you _want_?” Hux continued to press.

Kylo carefully slid across the couch, closer to Hux, then reached out and cupped Hux’s jaw in his large hands.

“You. All of you. Body and mind- our souls are already bound, and I’d like to lay claim to the rest of you, if you’ll have me in return,” he murmured, then lowered his head to claim Hux’s mouth with his own in a deep, but tender and loving kiss.

Hux didn’t flinch away, didn’t withdraw, and to Kylo’s relieved delight, he kissed him back, trembling fingers sliding into his hair.

_You asked what I wanted before, when I made my lightsabers._

_Yes,_ Kylo replied, drunk on the feel, the taste of Hux’s lips on his, the tingle of the expensive brandy on his breath. _You told me you want everything._

_Everything includes you, means you, especially you. I want everything, but if I couldn’t have you with everything, then I want nothing._

Kylo had no response for that other than the deepening of his kiss, clutching Hux close to him like a lifeline as he drank in the affection and desire pouring from Hux’s mind.

_I’m yours, Armitage._

_And I am yours- so take me as yours and let me make you mine._

* * *

Kylo had no idea how they ended up in Hux’s bed, their clothes gone. Time was a blur, but Hux was crystal clear and defined in his mind to a fine point. He made no note of their surroundings, only the feel of Hux’s bare skin against and under his, the sensation of his body trembling beneath his larger frame as his large hands ran up and down the length of his slender physique.

The entire galaxy ceased to exist as he entered Hux, his world reduced to the pleasure shared between them, of Hux’s ecstasy as Kylo moved on top of him. All he knew was the warm wet heat of Hux’s body around him, the tight wiry limbs that wrapped around his shoulders and waist as Hux clung like a burr. All he could see was the way Hux’s body arched and twisted below him as he made love to the man who was connected to him through a bond he’d never expected, but never wanted to relinquish. Their bond was deeper than sharing wounds, and everything Kylo did to Hux, he felt, and Hux felt what his body did to Kylo’s. They fed each other through their bond, the pleasure of their lovemaking rising and falling, each time to new heights until the both of them practically screamed in release and the entire world trembled and quaked around them.

Kylo came to his senses, tangled up with Hux in the sheets. Their limbs were entwined, the sheets wrapped around them, sweat covering their skin. Hux had his face pressed into Kylo’s chest, his fingers trailing over his biceps mindlessly. They were both panting, trembling, overstimulated, and utterly blissful. Kylo sighed into Hux’s sweat-damp hair, running his fingers up and down the indent of his spine. Hux nuzzled close, and Kylo felt the last vestiges of his mental barriers fall away.

_I love you._

Kylo closed his eyes, tears spilling from under his lashes as he finally let go and let himself be open and vulnerable.

_I love you, Armitage._

Hux pulled back, and Kylo opened his eyes to see similar tears in Hux’s eyes.

“I am never letting you go,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to Kylo’s and closing his eyes again.

“You don’t have a choice,” Kylo chuckled, his voice low and throaty.

“Maybe not,” Hux agreed, “but I’m okay with that.”

Kylo closed his eyes and crushed Hux against his chest. Hux let out a soft sigh and relaxed into his arms, listening to the deep comforting sound of Kylo’s heartbeat.

 _Love you,_ Hux said softly, his thoughts thick and quiet with encroaching sleep. Kylo sighed and stroked Hux’s back with one hand, using the other to cover them both with the comforter.

_And I love you, Armitage._

_Be my enforcer, my Vornskr. If my enemies don’t fear me, they will fear you._

Kylo laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Hux’s head. His hair tasted of salt and smelled of half faded pomade.

_I already considered myself as such, Armitage, but if you want to make it official…_

_I will,_ Hux promised, yawning against Kylo’s throat, his words fading as he fell asleep.

Kylo held Hux tight, and let himself drop into the deepest, best sleep he’d had in his life, with the man he loved in his arms, and felt that things were going to only improve from here, and that the man he now cradled in his arms was going to rock the galaxy to its core.


	5. Order Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux pushes his limits and shows everyone what Snoke wasted, and even surprises Kylo. The Order reemerges and strikes true fear into the galaxy.

Hux fell to his knees, panting, arms and legs trembling, and Kylo rushed to his side. Sweat shone on his face, his hair was a mess, and sweat soaked his black tank top. Steam from his overexerted frame rose into the frigid air. Kylo brushed his face out of his hair, frowning.

“You’re pushing yourself,” he berated him. “You can’t rebuild the entire Order in a day.”

“If I don’t push my limits, they won’t extend further. You have to tear muscle to build more muscle tissue. Bone eats itself to grow outwards and expand its structure. I must do the same,” Hux replied, breathless.

Kylo scowled, but didn’t reply, helping Hux to a sitting position on the ground.

“At least bring a mat to sit on,” he insisted. “It’s cold out here.”

Hux shook his head and held out his hand soundlessly. Kylo sighed and handed him his canteen that was filled with cold water mixed with a hydration and nutrient powder to keep him fuelled. Hux emptied it in one long chug, then set it down, still panting.

“If I am sitting in contact with the ground, I can feel more connections. It grounds me, keeps my mind in the present as I build,” he finally said, his eyes staring lovingly at his project.

Kylo was still taken aback by what Hux had done. Something like this would have taken the Order years to build, but between the engineers’ efforts, and the new abilities of their Supreme Leader, the Order was going to be back on its feet and in the stars in less than one.

“Snoke could have done this, but he didn’t. He was a fool who sat on a throne and didn’t make any use of his abilities. He wasted his gifts, wasted you, and cost us so much,” Hux whispered. “I have surpassed him.”

“But at what cost, Armitage? If you die in this endeavour…,” Kylo pressed.

Hux looked at his lover, his Vornskr, and smiled gently. He reached out and stroked Kylo’s cheek.

“I won’t,” he promised. “I will push my limits, but I will not destroy myself in the process.”

Kylo closed his eyes and leaned into his lover’s touch, radiating worry and affection for the man who trembled beside him.

“If I lost you…,” he said, unable to finish.

Hux leaned in and pressed salty lips to Kylo’s. Kylo sighed softly and threaded his fingers into Hux’s sweat-damp hair, returning the kiss insistently until Hux pulled away again.

“You won’t lose me,” he promised. “I have too much planned for the both of us.”

Hux looked back up at his project, smiled, then pulled his hand away from Kylo’s face. Rejuvenated by his drink, he closed his eyes and crossed his legs, focusing. Kylo scooted closer to him, their knees touching. He rested a large hand on Hux’s thigh, and he closed his eyes as well, reaching out with the Force to give his assistance to his lover’s work.

Above them, metal began to creak, and the sounds of the engineering corp working ceased as they all stopped to watch. The massive pieces of the engines laid out for assembly were now lifting, rising into the air and moving to fit together. Similar to how Hux had built his lightsaber, the pieces fit together and welded without tools, quickly, and flawlessly, directed by the mind that had studied their schematics for twenty years.

Their forces, their facilities were limited, and with what they had right now, only one engine could have been created a week. It would have taken years to construct new ships to rebuild the fleet. Yet Hux sat there, linked with Kylo, directing the assembly of five engines at once, and had already assembled five before that. Last week, he’d helped direct the building of the hulls, of the hyperdrives. They were going to have at least five destroyers built in just a few months - ten, if Hux continued to push himself as he had been doing.

The new Supreme Leader was rebuilding the fleet himself, and seeing this in action, seeing his abilities, seeing the unity and cohesion with Kylo Ren, the troops were inspired, and loyalty to their former General had only increased ten-fold.

It was taking a toll on Hux, however. Every night, he collapsed into bed, wiped, and slept like the dead. If not for Kylo’s insistence, he’d work every day, but Kylo had put his foot down, and he took at least one day off a week to recuperate. That day was spent in Kylo’s arms, in the tub, or simply relaxing and meditating with Kylo to work on safely enhancing his reach, his strength with the Force. They also spent that day tangled in one another, unable to keep their hands off each other as every day, it seemed, their bond grew deeper and stronger.

Kylo couldn’t deny what this would mean for the Order, and in turn, the galaxy. As he opened his eyes and watched five newly made engines rise to affix themselves in place to the frames of the ships that were being slowly built up and fleshed out, he shuddered. He remembered the legends of the Star Forge- if Hux could do this with just the Force, he would be a god amongst men if he had something like the Star Forge at his disposal. Though, Kylo mused, watching Hux relax as the engines were fixed firmly into their moorings, he would not be surprised if Hux found a way to remake it, should he know of the Forge’s existence.

Hux was already scary. Having something like the Star Forge would make him truly terrifying. The galaxy would tremble at the mention of Supreme Leader Hux, regardless. Kylo would see to that.

* * *

It was cold that morning, just as it had been the day that Starkiller Base was first fired. Hux stood at the front of the platform, dressed in white. The planet was nameless, uninhabited, and in the far reaches of the Unknown Reaches. It was a barren world, cold, icy, similar to Csilla, but unlike the Chiss capital, was bereft of life, save for the First Order’s current forces.

Now, the planet was also the birthplace of a new fleet, and the whole galaxy would bear witness to the revival of the First Order.

Across the galaxy, feeds began to flicker, and change. The holonet was seized, and every display that was on now showed the insignia of the First Order, then cut to an imposing pair standing upon a simple flat dais.

Supreme Leader Hux and his Vornskr, Kylo Ren, stood side by side, a figure on their knees before them.

Hux wore a white uniform that was sleek, without the jodhpurs, a lighter, but no less imposing greatcoat on his shoulders- which were made to look sharp and dangerous by the angled cut. His tunic was longer, layered in a way that was reminiscent of robes, and were belted firmly about his waist with a wide black sash to which his lightsabers were clipped. His entire uniform was made to look regal and dangerous with the various elements trimmed in a burnished dark red. The entire cut of his uniform was no longer just for a show of power, but also for ease of movement when the greatcoat was removed.

Kylo wore new robes of his own, the tattered cloak now gone. His panelled tunic was styled similarly to Hux’s, albeit longer, and like Hux’s, was lined with a burnished dark red metal. The top layer of his robes had a neckline and panel edging that echoed the design of Hux’s greatcoat, and seamlessly transitioned into the robes he was previously known for. He wore a new, wide black leather belt about his waist to which his lightsaber was clipped, and the dark doonium metal clip gleamed in the light. His hair was no longer an untamed mess- it was pulled back, each side done up with sweeping braids to keep his long locks from his cheeks, and each braid was woven through with dark red threads that shone like fresh blood in his black tresses.

Both of them had deadly serious expressions, Kylo’s face focused on the kneeling man before them.

“A new age has come for the galaxy,” Hux began, his voice calm, cold and proud.

Around the galaxy, the Republic worlds, long scattered back to their homeworlds to defend them after the destruction of Hosnian Prime, watched in apprehensive terror.

The Resistance watched in frozen horror in their hidden bases, outposts and on their remaining ships, and their General ached as she saw her son’s face for the first time in over a decade, and realised she didn’t recognise the man he’d become.

In scattered cantinas, on ships and in various hideaways, smugglers, bounty hunters and outlaws scowled as their gambling, their bounty feeds were interrupted- and then fell silent as they took in the sight of the Order on their displays.

The entire galaxy held its breath as Starkiller spoke with an icy, barren backdrop behind him.

“A new age, in which the stagnant will be purged, the opulent will have their wealth redistributed, the wasteful will have their squandered resources given to those who need them. Unrest and inaction of the powerful few ruling over the masses with no direction has caused turbulence and unrest, and order will calm these political tides.”

Hux lifted his hands from his side, and in front of the entire galaxy, ignited a lightsaber. Across the galaxy, everyone bore witness to him igniting a muted aquamarine blade, holding it at his side at the ready, Kylo not even reacting to the motion, his attention on the man kneeling before them.

“Even in the First Order, unrest will not be accepted, the stagnation will be purged,” Hux said coldly.

He lifted his free hand, his fingers curling towards his palm, and the man in front of him was lifted off the ground, and turned to face the holo. The haggard, but still furious face of Enric Pryde faced the entire galaxy as Supreme Leader Hux lifted him with the Force. The entire galaxy fell silent at the implications of this simple act- the presence of a lightsaber, the lifting of a man with the Force, while Kylo Ren didn’t lift a finger.

“Snoke is dead,” Hux announced. “And I have taken his place. The First Order will resume the path originally set by Grand Admiral Sloane, in creating a regime that will bring order to the galaxy, redistribute wealth and resources to all, and not to the privileged few that squat in opulence in the core. My Enforcer, my Vornskr, Kylo Ren, will help me in purging resistance- both within and outside the Order.”

Kylo’s mouth twitched in the barest hint of a smirk, and on D’Qar, Leia felt her heart break as her son flicked his gaze to the Starkiller, and looked at him with _love,_ and _adoration,_ and she knew she’d lost him for good _._ She had felt him die during the chaos of The Shattering, and part of her had been relieved, that her son was finally at peace, and that she could finally grieve for him. She had, and had begun to move forward, but now, she saw Kylo Ren standing there beside Supreme Leader Hux, named as his Enforcer, and saw he was alive, and there was nothing left of her son in him anymore.

Ben Solo was dead, had been since The Shattering, and all that was left was Kylo Ren. Leia didn’t know Kylo Ren, save for the fact that he was not her son, only the dark partner of the new Supreme Leader- who was now Force Sensitive, and that sent a chill running through her bones at what this could mean for the Order, for the Galaxy, and what the implications were for Kylo Ren living, but Ben Solo being dead.

“This includes those who cling to old ways that only benefited themselves, those without spines who seek to use others to kill threats to their own stagnation. Those who trod on the weak, the young, because they cannot hope to defeat those who can defend themselves. This pruning, this culling, must also happen within the Order, or we cannot, in all good conscience, move forward.”

Hux leveled his gaze at the holo again, and his eyes were colder than the barren icescape behind him.

“That means letting poisonous elements be purged.”

He lifted his fist again, and Pryde was made to arch back, his head lifting and tilting backwards to expose his throat, and with a single motion, Hux swung his weapon, and cut off his head. The former Imperial’s head rolled across the ground and out of sight of the holo, his body falling into a heap. Hux shut down his weapon and hooked it to his side, then continued as if he hadn’t just executed one of the highest ranked Generals in his regime.

“The time has come,” Hux said calmly. “For the First Order to rise again, and begin again, free of corruption.”

Silently, he and Kylo both raised their hands, and the ground began to shake. The holo’s view shook in tandem, as behind them, their sleek dark forms stark against the white landscape, ten new Resurgent Class Star Destroyers lifted from the ground, and began to ascend through the atmosphere to join the fleet in orbit.

The galaxy was quiet, shell-shocked, as it was common knowledge that the Order had lost twenty ships in the Shattering, and it had been less than a year- and everyone knew that was how long it _should_ take to build a single destroyer. It was hitting everyone that the new Supreme Leader had new abilities, and unlike Snoke, was going to use them to empower the entire Order rather than himself.

Supreme Leader Armitage Hux and Enforcer Kylo Ren both looked directly at the holo, framed by their newborn destroyers as they ascended out of view and into space. Hux smiled coldly, slid his fingers through Kylo’s, and raised their joined hands to the sky.

“The First Order is reborn.”


End file.
